This invention relates to apparatus with a conveyor for continuous cooking of a variety of foods. The apparatus is particularly suited for produce processing known as blanching which is a hot water or steam treatment of raw produce to inactivate enzymes which cause deterioration before subsequent processing. In a continuous blanching operation raw food products enter a blanching chamber and are subjected to a scalding water or steam for a period varying from seconds to a number of minutes at a temperature generally not more than 212.degree. F. The treated food products which exit the blanching chamber are stored, transported or subjected to additional processing.
In a steam blanching operation, there has heretofore been a substantial loss of steam which is vented to the atmosphere in order to permit the introduction of additional higher temperature steam for proper circulation in the chamber. It is a primary object of this invention to recirculate all usable cooking steam within the chamber until lost by dissipation as a condensate. It is another object of this invention to utilize this condensate to heat water for presoaking food products or produce before they enter the blancher.